Kismet
by zauwey
Summary: traduction de la fanfiction du même nom. Kismet c'est le sort, kismet c'est le destin. Kismet c'est Annie Walker et Auggie Anderson, mais ils ne le savent pas encore. Histoire sur le mot du jour.
1. Atténuer

_Voici ma première traduction d'une fanfic qui m'a beaucoup plût._

_Je ne suis pas experte en anglais soyez indulgents._

_Je ne possède ni les personnages ni même l'histoire qui est le fruit de l'imagination de takes this to heart. ! _

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Voila ! Ma première fiction sur Covert Affairs est opérationnelle. Ça fait une éternité que j'essaye d'écrire une histoire pour ces deux la, et après avoir vu les innombrables histoires sur le thème mot du jour, j'ai décidé de me lancer _

_Nous verrons bien ce que ça va donner.._

_Pour info mon histoire est chronologique, et les reviews sont appréciées ! Enjoy _

Atténuer : diminuer la force ou l'intensité, comme la colère, la tristesse, la douleur. Modérer.

Annie laissa échapper un long gémissement, gardant ses yeux fermés en luttant contre la douleur qui la submergeait lorsqu'Auggie attrapait sa cheville.

"Ne bouge pas" lui conseilla t-il, en enlevant son escarpin. Il suivit la courbe de son pied jusqu'à localiser la blessure.

Annie eut un mouvement involontaire de recul lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent à proximité de son os, mais cela provoqua une autre vague de douleur. Elle étouffa un sanglot

Auggie soupira, et fixa aux environs son épaule droite. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger."

"Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher," marmonna t elle, serrant les dents alors qu'Auggie descendait le long de sa plante de pied jusqu'aux orteils.

Si elle n'avait pas mal, cela l'aurait fait rire.

Une fois l'os localisé, Auggie continua l'auscultation- certes plus doucement qu'avant. Ses doigts parcoururent toute sa cheville, attentif à toute manifestation de douleur qu'Annie aurait pu émettre.

"Comment c'est arrivé?" demanda t il avec curiosité Annie était reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Je ne sais pas," mentit elle, évitant le regard incrédule d'Auggie. " Je marchais près de toi, et d'un coup je me suis retrouvée à terre."

"Un verre de trop?" demanda- il, laissant échapper un sourire.

"Je crois bien."

Si Auggie ne la croyait pas, il ne la contredit pas, Annie lui en était reconnaissante. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire avouer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alors qu'elle le suivait vers la cuisine, elle fut distraite par la manière dont il balançait les hanches sur le solo de saxophone, le tout valorisé par son pantalon.

Lui était alors revenu en mémoire la vision d'Auggie torse nu la surnommant « sucre d'orge », son tatouage, et ses abdo si bien dessinés.

Tout cela avait alors permis la rencontre douloureuse entre son tibia et la table basse, en reculant elle fut déséquilibrée et se tordit la cheville.

Impossible; cette histoire restera secrète à tout jamais.

Annie jeta un coup d'œil à la marque rouge sur son tibia, grimaçant à l'idée qu'un hématome se forme.

"Ça va peut être faire mal" prévint Auggie subitement, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avec un air embarrassé.

Annie pris une inspiration, sa main droite attrapant le pied de la table basse "vas y"

Ses doigts maintenaient délicatement son os, tandis que son autre main fit lentement tourner son pied.

Il avait tord, ça faisait _vraimen_t mal.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, laissant sa tète tomber en arrière. Elle fixa le ventilateur du plafond qui tournait paresseusement, tout comme son pied, elle mordit l'intérieur de ses joues lorsqu'il changea le sens de rotation sans prévenir.

Délicatement, il posa son pied sur le tapis, et se mis à croupi.

"C'est cassé?" demanda Annie instantanément, en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement. Joan la tuerai si s'était cassé, surtout depuis qu'une rumeur courrait sur sa participation à une probable opération concernant les services secrets russes.

Auggie secoua la tête. "Non, mais sa ressemble à une grosse entorse. Reste là, je reviens" ordonna t-il alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers son frigo.

Ignorant l'ordre, Annie se releva avec ses mains, lorgnant sur le canapé qui se tenait tranquillement à quelques pas. Elle avait à peine avancé d'un pouce que la voix d'Auggie cingla . "Annie, arrête!"

Elle soupira de colère, se rasseyant par terre, le regardant fixement lorsqu'il attrapa un sac de glace dans le congélateur.

"Je ne suis pas une enfant," marmonna t elle, alors qu'il fermait la porte et lui fit face.

« Il faut laisser ta cheville dégonfler avant d'essayer de marcher," dit il, en lui tendant le sac de glace.

"C'est enflé?" lui demanda t elle, grimaçant lorsqu'elle leva sa jambe pour mieux l'observer.

" A moins qu'elle soit toujours aussi grosse," railla t il, avec un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'elle soupirait d'exaspération.

"Auggie!"

"Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai toujours trouvé les grosses chevilles super sexy."

Malgré elle, un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et rigola doucement.

"Tu es incroyable."

Il sourit malicieusement, ses yeux pétillaient.

"C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes."

Elle tendit la main, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. "Aide moi s'il te plait, je pense que c'est l'heure pour moi de rentrer."

Il tendit sa main jusqu'a ce qu'il trouve la sienne. Tout en tâtonnant du bout des doigts, il remonta de son poignet vers son coude et continuant le long de son bras— pour le plus grand désarroi d'Annie— jusqu'à ce que sa main tiède se glisse sur son épaule et descendit dans son dos.

"Auggie," commença t elle avec curiosité, "Qu'est ce que —oh!"

Sa question fut interrompue lorsque son autre main se glissa sous ses genoux, l'attirant vers lui, et il se releva, la soulevant et la maintenant en toute sécurité dans ses bras, comme si elle ne pesait quasiment rien.

"Auggie!" s'écria t elle, une fois encore, surprise par sa force.

"Quoi? Tu préfères marcher?" demanda t-il, levant un sourcil.

"Euh…non," admis t elle, "Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de me porter?"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle enroula sa main autour de son cou s'accrochant fermement à ses épaules qui étaient_ vraiment_, _vraimen_t très musclées. Comment avait t elle pu rater ça? Pendant tous leurs entrainements, comment a t elle pu rater le fait qu'il était si musclé et si bien sculpté ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, elle avala sa salive, détachant son regard avant qu'il puisse sentir qu'elle le fixait.

"Hey, attend un peu" murmura elle, se rendant compte du chemin qu'Auggie empruntait. "Tu m'emmènes au mauvais endroit, petit génie."

"Non, je ne me trompe pas," répliquât il en roulant des yeux. "Tu ne peux même pas marcher Annie. Comment penses-tu te servir des pédales de ta voiture?"

"Je vais utiliser mon autre pied," hésita t elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

"Et quand tu seras chez toi? Comment vas-tu faire pour aller à l'intérieur?"

Elle resta silencieuse. une allée sombre et un escalier se tenaient entre sa voiture et sa chambre, et Auggie en déduisit de son silence qu'elle aurait bel et bien des difficultés pour rentrer.

"Dors ici cette nuit, Annie," dit-il , localisant la porte de sa chambre avec son pied. "Attention à ta tête."

Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou sans un mot alors qu'il passait la porte, touchée par sa délicatesse.

Il s'arrêta, la déposant sur son lit, elle s y plongea, un sourire ornait le visage d'Annie lorsqu'il lui prit le sac de glace, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette le plaça sur sa cheville endolori.

"Wow…" souffla elle avec appréciation.

"C'est mieux que le clic-clac, non?" demanda t il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il ouvrait un tiroir.

"Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux." avoua t-elle

Un t-shirt noir qui avait l'odeur d'Auggie traversa la pièce, atterrissant sur sa tête.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement sourd en enlevant le t-shirt, l'observant avec un regard septique. "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Ca s'appelle un pyjama, si t'en veux," proposa t-il, en faisant demi tour pour quitter la pièce.

Bien sûr, il ne la laisserai jamais dormir en tailleur.

"Si t'as besoin de n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas, je serai sur le canapé," dit il, lui faisant face en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte.

"Le canapé?" demanda t-elle, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle déboutonnait son chemisier. "Auggie, laisse moi dormir sur le canapé, et prend ton lit."

Il resta silencieux un moment, ses yeux fixant Annie sans même qu'il le sache, se rendant compte qu'elle était en train d' enlever son chemisier et enfiler le t-shirt.

"Auggie?" appela t-elle avec curiosité alors qu'il ne répondait toujours pas.

Il cligna des yeux lentement. "Quel genre de gentleman serai-je si je laissai une dame dormir sur le canapé? Crois-moi, Annie, c'est bon. Et souviens toi, je suis juste à coté."

"Ok," murmura elle, soudainement très fatiguée mais détendue. Sa cheville ne lui faisait presque plus mal; la glace avait endormi la douleur alors que la douceur du lit l'entourait.

"Ca va aller. Comme je te le disais, je ne suis pas une enfant."

Cependant parfois ça faisait du bien d'être traitée comme tel, pensa t-elle.

"Ok, Annie. Bonne nuit," souffla t il, sa voix donnant l'impression qu'il était juste à coté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement, mais il se trouvait toujours appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, son visage baigné par le clair de lune, qui passait à travers la fenêtre.

"Bonne nuit, Auggie," bredouilla t elle , en remontant les couvertures sur elle .

Il sourit.

A cette vision, aussi fatiguée et éméchée qu'elle était, il lui semblait que son meilleur ami était le plus beau du monde.

Même si elle ne lui dirait probablement jamais.


	2. Bavardages

_Note de l'auteur: cette histoire reste cohérente avec la série dans un certain sens, mais sera complètement différente sur d'autres points. Par exemple, Annie habite dans le safe-house*, dont personne ne connais l'adresse , J'ai a déjà eu sa promotion, mais Parker n'existe pas (d'une part parce qu'elle ne correspond pas à l'histoire, et d'autre part parce que j'ai hâte qu'elle parte en mission humanitaire). Bref , voici la suite ! J'espère que vous allez aimer , n'oubliez pas les reviews! :)_

* * *

_Bavardages:rassemblement informel de personne, dans le but de se distraire et de parler de choses et d'autres._

* * *

"Auggie, on nous observe."

Auggie leva les yeux amusé. "Arrête de t'inquiéter."

"On aurait du passer chez moi, j'aurai au moins pu récupérer des vêtements," grommela t elle. ,grimaçant légèrement alors qu'elle venait d'appuyer un peu trop sur sa cheville . Elle s'appuya encore un peu plus sur Auggie. "Et aussi des chaussures un peu plus appropriées." ajouta t-elle.

"Hé," dit Auggie , en levant les mains . "Pour ma défense,je t'ai proposé mes baskets. Tu n'en as pas voulu."

« Elle lui donna un coup sur la poitrine. "Elles étaient trois fois trop grandes! Et tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

"Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ou tu habites , Annie," soupira t il. "Ce n'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle un safe-house. Combien de fois je devrais te le répéter ? Et si moi je n'ai pas le droit de la savoir , un chauffeur de taxi douteux encore moins."

"J'aurai pu conduire," marmonna-t-elle, en guidant Auggie pour éviter un groupe de collègues, dont la plupart leur lançaient des regards intrigués, ce qui rendait Annie mal à l'aise.

"Annie, tu peux à peine marcher;tu m'utilises comme une béquille ,"dit-il sèchement. "Excuse moi si je doute de tes capacités à conduire."

Annie émit un grognement. "J'aurai préféré que le chauffeur me reconduise chez moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si il faisait parti d'un réseau international d'espionnage quand même."

"C'est le protocole, Annie! Personne n'a le doit de savoir où c'est."

"Mais je suis toujours toute seule là bas," elle se renfrogna. "Je déteste ça."

"Prend un chat."

"Auggie…"

"Prend un vrai appart," suggéra-t-il , avec un regard moqueur. "En attendant,ma porte est toujours ouverte, mais tu seras obligé de subir à chaque fois la marche de la honte*."

Elle se mordit les lèvres,même s'il plaisantait, elle savait qu'Auggie avait raison.

Si elle voulait un jour se sentir chez elle , il fallait qu'elle déménage, dans un endroit où elle pourrait avoir de la visite, inviter ses nièces, dans un appartement plus petit et moins froid que son safe-house.

Des pas approchèrent . "Tu sais que j'ai raison," dit Auggie, avec un ton nettement plus sarcastique Annie l'observa , se demandant pourquoi il avait changé de ton si subitement.

"Je vais commencer à croire que ton ancien job te manques, Jai. Tu ne peux plus te passer de nous ? »

Annie surprise se retourna,perdit l'équilibre, elle se rattrapa de justesse sur Auggie et grimaça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre comment Auggie pouvait _ savoir_ qui était là simplement par le bruit ou l'odeur.

Elle avait essayé de faire la même chose un jour. Assise à son bureau, elle avait fermé les yeux, en écoutant le moindre bruit. Elle essaya de les associer aux chaussures et à qui elles auraient pu appartenir. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué .

En effet elle n'entendit pas Joan arriver, et elle se fit blâmer pour avoir "dormi au bureau".

Annie frissonna en se rappelant cet incident. Elle étudia Jai, qui se tenait là les bras croisés sur son smoking noir.

"Salut Annie," dit-il,lui lança un petit sourire qu'elle lui renvoya avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Auggie.

"Ne te fait pas d'illusions, Anderson; je suis la juste pour fêter ma promotion ."

"Comment ça?"

"Je fais une fête chez Allens ce soir , juste un petit truc, et vous êtes invités," dit-il, observant les vêtements qu'Annie portait . "J'aime bien ta tenue," dit-il froidement, en fronçant les sourcils, "Même si tes vêtements me disent quelque chose."

Annie rougit alors qu'Auggie souriait fièrement.

"Je me suis tordu la cheville du coup je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi," expliqua brièvement Annie.

Jai pinça ses lèvres. "Nuit agité?"

Auggie rigolait doucement. "Oh oui," avoua-t-il, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage.

Annie se vengea en lui envoyant son coude dans les cotes.

"Il plaisante » dit elle, fixant Auggie. Elle savait qu'il adorait agacer Jai, mais il allait _payer _ pour ce petit commentaire.

Lancer une rumeur qui, on le sait, aura traversé tout le bureau bien avant midi, était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin pour attiser la jalousie dont Jai faisait preuve à son égard.

"La fête comment à sept heure," informa Jai, en les observant à tour de rôle.

Auggie répliqua subitement. "Désolé, mais je voudrais être sûr, es-tu en train d'organiser toi même ta fête _?_"

Le visage de Jai s'assombri. "Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Auggie. Crois moi, on s'en sortira très bien sans toi."

"Tu as commandé un gateau avec ta photo au moins?" Se moqua-t-il.

"Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas vérifier toi même? Oh,attend—"

"Tu sais quoi Jai, c'est une bonne idée," coupa brutalement Annie, empêchant Jai de sortir ce qui allait être une blague de mauvais goût. "On va venir."

"Super ," souffla-t-il. «Je dois retourner dans mon _très_ grand bureau, Auggie. Je te vois chez Allens."

Il tourna les talons, traversant rapidement les couloirs du DPD, Annie se tourna face à Auggie avec des envies de meurtre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il grommela, " Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as dit à Jai qu'on irait à sa pseudo-fête! Je n'irai pas."

"Si," affirma-t-elle ,son sarcasme. "Tu vas venir."

"Annie!"

"C'est ta punition pour avoir insinué que nous avons couché ensemble," dit-elle, en lui donnant un autre coup de coude.

"Aïe,arrête de faire ça!" se plaignit-t-il , en faisant la moue. "Ton coude est vraiment pointu."

Elle ne répondit pas et Auggie soupira.

"Allez, Jai sait bien que je n'étais pas sérieux."

"C'est ce que tu crois," marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle reprenait une fois encore son périple pour atteindre son bureau.

"Il va le répéter à quelqu'un , qui le répétera à quelqu'un d'autre et—Auggie, tout le monde va croire qu'on couche ensemble!"

Auggie sourit largement. "Annie,tout le monde le pense déjà."

Annie abasourdie s'en décrocha la mâchoire qui craqua, ce qui fit sourire Auggie de plus belle.

_*Le safe house est la planque des espions dont personne ne peut connaître l'adresse afin qu'ils y soient en sécurité. Cependant le terme de planque ne correspond pas tellement à l'image d'un bel appartement, je prefere donc laisser le terme de safe house._

_*Walk of shame = marche de la honte, lorsque dans la saison 1, Auggie n'est pas rentré chez lui et reviens le lendemain dans les mêmes habits et que Annie lui fait remarquer._

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Je devrais bientôt commencer à traduire le troisième. Les reviews motivent, alors n'hésitez pas !


	3. Cogitation

_voici le chapitre 3 un peu plus tôt que prévu! enjoy!_

_Note de l'auteur : désolée celui ci est un peu plus court,mais j'espère que vous appréciez toujours!_

* * *

_Cogitation : action ou fruit de la pensée._

* * *

Quand le taxi s'arrêta chez Allens, Auggie était en pleine crise existentielle.

Depuis toujours il était fier d'avoir une volonté d'acier, un sens à toute épreuve de ce qui est bien ou mal, et de sa capacité à prendre une décision, et surtout de s'y tenir.

Alors comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre de participer à cette fête?

Cela l'aurait peut être moins dérangé si la personne _méritait_ que l'on fête sa promotion, mais Jai n'était qu'un imbécile arrogant, qui n'a été promu uniquement parce qu'il s'appelle Wilcox.

Par moments Auggie ne le supportait vraiment pas.

Au moment où Jai avait lancé l'invitation, Auggie savait qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, préférant une soirée tranquille dans la douceur de son propre appartement.

Mais il était bel et bien là, assis dans un taxi malodorant devant Allens, se demandant comment ses convictions avaient bien pu disparaitre.

Un mouvement à coté de lui et la main qui se posa doucement sur son bras le fit réaliser.

Evidement, c'était à cause d'Annie Walker. Sa meilleure amie, qui avait chamboulé sa vision du bien et du mal au moment même où il l'avait rencontré. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'il allait venir et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

C'était sa punition pour avoir plaisanté sur des images qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit depuis qu'il avait entendu les légers bruits qu'Annie avait produit lorsqu'elle avait enfilé _son_ t-shirt face à lui dans _son_ lit.

Il était heureux d'être le meilleur ami d'Annie et que Jai soit seulement le boulet qui craquait pour elle.

S'appeler Wilcox ne faisait pas tout.

Il sortit du taxi et utilisa sa cane pour rejoindre rapidement le trottoir, pour aller ouvrir la porte à Annie et l'aider à sortir.

Là encore, Jai serai surement mort de jalousie en voyant Annie pendue à son bras.

De plus la voiture d'Annie était toujours chez Auggie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer directement chez elle après la fête.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le café, et qu'Annie marmonnait à propos des collègues du septième étage qui monopolisaient le bar, un plan se forma lentement dans l'esprit d'Auggie.

Annie serait obligée de repasser chez lui pour récupérer sa voiture, il pourrait la convaincre de monter, subtilement il la ferait boire encore un peu, elle essayera de rentrer mais trop saoule et mal en point, il pourrait l'obliger à rester chez lui une fois encore.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Auggie.

Cette soirée serait peut être intéressante malgré tout.


	4. Omniprésent

_Voila le chapitre 4 ! un peu plus long ! Je le poste sans béta reader, donc j'ai surement laissé passé quelques erreurs… mais ça vous fait gagner une journée )_

_Note de l'auteur : l'école est trop stressante! Donc, j'ai décidé de me divertir en écrivant un peu de fluff Auggie/Annie. J'espère que ça semble cohérent; en considérant que je n'ai jamais été saoule, je me suis donc basé sur la télé pour imaginer comment une personne pourrait agir. Bref ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas les reviews! :)_

_Omniprésence : être partout._

Annie ne se rappelait plus pourquoi elle était sur le canapé d'Auggie.

Elle se rappelait qu'Auggie avait été adorable, il lui avait massé la cheville avec du voltarène, lui avait mis un strapping pour la soulager, et lui avait offert du vin—et oh, évidement, c'était pour ça qu'elle était encore là, pour la simple et bonne raison que la conduite en état d'ébriété est un délit.

Elle pinça les lèvres, remua ses orteil en guise de test, et comme sa cheville ne lui faisait pas trop mal, elle se leva et boita jusqu'au frigo d'Auggie, pour y placer délicatement son verre de vin à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" l'entendit-elle demander depuis le salon. "Tu as faim?"

"Non, je range mon verre pour qu'il soit frais demain matin," répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela le faisait rire.

"Je ne pense pas que tu en voudras encore demain," répondit-il en souriant.

"Je crois que je suis fatiguée," soupira-t-elle, en se frottant les yeux.

"Oui, il est tard" dit-il, en se levant. "Mon cerveau commence à être hors service aussi."

Elle rigola en entendant ces mots. "C'est grave," s'exclama-t-elle en faisant la grimace. "Ça donne l'impression que ton cerveau est naze. Tu crois que mes vêtements sont nazes aussi?" demanda-t-elle brusquement, jetant un regard dédaigneux à sa jupe et son chemisier. "Je les portes depuis deux jours."

Auggie sourit. "Je ne crois pas, mais je vais quand même te prêter un t-shirt comme ça tu pourras aller dormir."

"Ok," soupira-t-elle, s'affalant sur le canapé lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Elle bailla bruyamment tout en s'étirant. Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

Elle était assise depuis peu mais commençait déjà à trouver le temps long. Dans un éclair de génie, Annie commença à se déshabiller, cachant sa jupe derrière un oreiller et son chemisier en dessous des coussins du canapé, pouffant de rire en imaginant la tête qu'Auggie tirerait lorsqu'il les retrouverait.

Elle se leva, chancelant jusqu'à la chambre d'Auggie juste à temps pour le voir enfiler son t-shirt.

"Tu as de beaux abdos" Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commenter.

"Je sais," plaisanta-t-il, il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit soupirer.

"Tu es convaincu que tu es parfait, c'est déprimant" critiqua-t-elle gentiment alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour le rejoindre.

"C'est parce que je le suis, Annie," répondit-il en essayant de retenir un sourire.

"Tu devrais le savoir, depuis tout ce temps. Tiens ton pyjama," rajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle avec un t-shirt gris à la main.

"Mouais, merci—Ho!"

Annie vacilla en poussant un cri de douleur, qui s'est rapidement transformé en fou rire. Elle s'était appuyée sur l'épaule d'Auggie, qui eu pour réflexe de tendre les bras pour essayer de la rattraper.

Elle se retourna pour trouver le coupable, et vit la barre d'altère qui dépassait d'en dessous du lit.

Elle se retourna vers Auggie, qui était resté bloqué dans une étrange position, une de ses mains tenant fermement la hanche d'Annie et l'autre posée sur son omoplate.

"C'est ton machin qui m'a attaqué," se plaignit-elle, soudainement consciente de la douleur qui parcourait son petit orteil.

"Mon quoi?" demanda-t-il avec une voix étrange.

Ton euh…Qu'est ce c'est? Le truc qui t'aide à avoir des muscles!" expliqua-t-elle en abandonnant l'idée de retrouver le nom, se concentrant plutôt sur la douleur qui émanait de son orteil. "Mon pied me fait vraiment mal."

Il ne répondit pas, sa main descendant le long de son dos, en s'attardant sur la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

"Annie où son passés tes vêtements?"

Elle se remit à rire, se rappelant la petite surprise qu'elle lui avait préparée.

"C'est à toi de les trouver. Tu as des cachets ?"

"Quoi?"

Elle l'observa, surprise que sa voix soit aussi basse, réalisant tout juste sa main posée sur sa hanche. Son cœur accéléra et elle avala sa salive.

Et là, une sensation de battement particulièrement désagréable se fit sentir au niveau de son pied, elle se rappela alors de ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Des cachets. Pour mon orteil? Ça fait vraiment mal."

Elle grimaça en réalisant que sa cheville n'avait pas réellement appréciée la petite escapade non plus.

Auggie cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, il détacha ses mains, et lui envoya le t-shirt.

Celui-ci atteignit son ventre avant de tomber par terre, elle s'arrêta pour le ramasser, elle l'enfila en appréciant le confort des vêtements amples, et observa Auggie curieusement.

"Tu veux de la glace?" demanda-t-il avec une petite voix, elle sourit, appréciant l'idée.

"Oh oui! De la glace!"

Il sortit de la chambre. Elle essaya de le suivre tant bien que mal, elle gémit lorsque la pièce se mis à tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'affala sur le canapé soulagé de l'avoir atteint, laissant son pied douloureux reposer sur la table basse.

Quand il revint de la cuisine, Auggie semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal, il souriait à nouveau, tenant à la main un sac de glace. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

Annie se blottit contre lui; sa chaleur valait bien plus que toutes les couvertures réunies. En fait, elle aimerait bien dormir là cette nuit, plutôt que dans la chambre (d'une part parce que elle ne se sentait pas capable de repartir jusque là et d'une autre part, juste parce que).

Elle était chez Auggie, dans ses vêtements d'Auggie sur le canapé d'Auggie avec Auggie tout était Auggie.

Et en plus il sentait bon.

"Merci," murmura t il tout près de sa tête, son bras s'étendant pour entourer ses épaules, sa voix la faisait vibrer.

Elle ria en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut.

Il rit aussi, soufflant par le nez dans ses cheveux, il ébouriffa quelques mèches.

Elle rit car cela la chatouillait.

"Hé, Auggie?" murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux détendu alors que Morphée menaçait de l'emmener.

"Hmm?"

"La fête de Jai était nulle, je suis contente qu'on soit revenus ici."

Il laissa échapper un rire ce qui fit sourire Annie. "Moi aussi."

Finalement elle rit parce qu'il était heureux.

_Le chapitre 5 n'étant pas très long je devrais pouvoir le poster cette semaine, mais stage oblige je ne peux rien promettre._


	5. Mécontent

_Note de l'auteur : premièrement merci à TOUS CEUX qui ont reviewé un des chapitres ou m'ont ajouté aux story alerts; votre soutient m'aide vraiment à écrire et me rend tout simplement heureuse! :)_

_Deuxièmement, désolé, cela m'a pris du temps pour poster (et c'est un peu court),mais je n'étais pas satisfaite, j'ai quasiment tout réécrit. Cela étant dit, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire!_

_Désolée pour le délais ! cette version n'est pas corrigée la correction devrait suivre soyez indulgents_

* * *

_Mécontent: celui qui est de mauvaise humeur ou insatisfait._

* * *

Le pantalon d'Auggie redescendait encore sur ses hanches alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal, douloureusement surtout, de monter les escaliers menant au safe-house, ses escarpins dans une main, l'autre main fermement agrippée à la rampe d'escalier. Nerveusement, elle lâcha la rampe pour remonter ce pantalon un fois encore, maudissant les longues jambes d'Auggie et les effets de l'alcool sur sa capacité à faire de bonnes blagues.

Soupirant, elle monta une nouvelle marche; essayant une fois encore de ne pas trop appuyer sur son pied blessé, mais une fois encore sans succès.

Elle s'était réveillé dans la matinée pour trouver Auggie les yeux écarquillés , l'observant de la où il était positionné sur le canapé près d'elle. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

"_Auggie, je n'arrive pas a croire que tu puisses dormir les yeux ouvert, je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire!"_

Elle avait été choquée, et franchement intriguée, par talent caché ( pouvait on appeler cela un talent?) d'Auggie, il s'était défendu, insistant sur le fait que ce n'était pas habituel.

"_Ça m'arrive quelques fois__, pas tout le temps."_

Et il pronnonça cette phrase, celle qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis, celle qui lui avait coupé le souffle, ses yeux s'étaient s'écarquillés, bouche bée, se demandant si il se moquait d'elle.

"J_e suppose que j'essayais de te voir dans mes rêves."_

Auggie lui avait proposé de rester plus longtemps pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il lui avait proposé d'utiliser sa douche, quand elle avait trouvé comme prextexte de devoir rentrer chez elle pour se laver son frigo , quand son ventre avait gargouillé ses vêtements quand les siens étaient introuvables. Malheuresement , elle avait simplement besoins de rentrer pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et Auggie, car passer deux jours et deux nuits avec lui, dormir dans son lit, sur son canapé, dans ses vêtements, à coté de lui, avait sérieusement entamé les limites déjà vacillantes.

Et maintenant elle était devant chez elle, mais aurait aimé ne pas y être.

Elle se traina jusqu'à sa porte, alluma la lumière et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son futon. Elle s'assit, abandonna ses chaussures et son sac par terre, elle grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il était bien moins confortable que le lit ou même le canapé d'Auggie.

Une pointe d'agacement apparu quand elle réalisa que sans Auggie, elle passerai certainement son samedi toute seule, sans aucun espoir d'avoir la moindre visite.

Son esprit divagua encore une fois sur les mots qu'il avait prononcés de sa voix grave.

"J_e suppose que j'essayais de te voir dans mes rêves."_

Il ria peu après, mais un peu trop tard; pour Annie, cela laisser à penser qu'il y avait un peu de vérité dans ses paroles.

Et la elle comprit, cinquantes minutes trop tard.

Auggie était aveugle; c'était normal pour lui d'essayer d'imaginer à quoi sa meilleure amie pouvait ressembler, surtout si ils faisaient des soirées pyjama ensemble.

C'était donc simplement de la curiosité; juste pour développer ses représentations.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, regrettant de s'être enfuit si rapidement de son appartement. Comparé à celui d'Auggie, le sien était froid et sentait bizarre.

Elle s'affala sur son matelas inconfortable.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un nouveau lit.


	6. Ragot

_A /n: une fois encore, je suis vraiment désolée me mettre si longtemps à publier, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps. _

* * *

_Ragot: information non vérifiée ou fausse._

* * *

Annie attendait patiemment Auggie au Starbuck's, son café l'attendant juste à coté du sien, encore fumant.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont passé toute la semaine ensemble."

"C'est vrai?"

« Incroyable! Il ont fait quoi?"

"A ton avis, Sylvia?"

Les murmures des nouvelles recrues attiraient l'attention d'Annie.

Cependant elle n'avait pas réussi à saisir le sens de la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la blonde soupirer mélancoliquement et marmonner.

"Je donnerai tout pour passer quelques minutes avec Auggie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'a eu pour elle seule pendant une semaine complète!"

Puis pour réponse: "N'oublie pas qu'ils passent quasiment chaque minutes de leurs journées ensemble, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est blessé à la cheville."

Annie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle réalisa qu'elles parlaient d'elle.

C'était certainement à cause de Jai qui avait lancé des infirmations.

Elle tendit l'oreille alors qu'elles baissaient d'un ton, essayant d'entendre les détails des potins.

"Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?"

"Annie, je crois."

" J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi elle ressemble," dit l'une d'entre elles.

Annie pris une inspiration. Elle pouvait peut être encore limiter les dégats justement ; elles ne semblaient même pas savoir qui elle était.

"Je parie qu'elle est brune."

"Impossible, Auggie préfère les blondes."

"Il est aveugle, Sylvia!" s'exaspéra la métisse.

"Je sais ! Et j'adorerai être son chien d'aveugle."

Avant de se convaincre de rester en dehors de ça, Annie se tourna face à elles. "Désolée, je n'ai pas piu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation," dit elle avec un sourire amical.

Elles semblaient surprises d'être interrompues, mais pas fâchées.

« Je connais Annie et Auggie, et je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez qu'ils sont simplement amis."

La blonde—_Sylvia,_ resta pensive— leva un sourcil.  
"Les gens qui sont simplement amis ne passent pas leurs nuit ensemble toute une semaine."

"Ce n'est pas le cas!" répondit Annie, jurant que Jai paierai pour ça (et Auggie aussi pour l'avoir provoqué) à la première occasion.

"Et comment le savez vous?"

"Parce que je travaille avec eux. Croyez moi, ils ne couchent pas ensemble" soutint-elle fermement.

"Annie!" une voix horriblement familière se fit entendre derrière elle.  
"T'as finalement réussi à me trainer au boulot »

Annie se tendit et se tourna face à Auggie, serrant les dents. C'était vraiment sa veine qu'Auggie arrive dans les parages alors qu'elle était en infiltration, dévoilant sa réelle identité aux nouvelles recrues.

"Hé Auggie," lancèrent t elles en chœurs, il s'approcha d'elles, avec un grand sourire.

"Salut Sylvia, Victoria et Megan," dit il doucement, retenant un rire amusé, il s'arrêta à coté d'Annie.

Annie souhaitait désespérément qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole avant qu'ils soient hors de leur périmètre.

"Je vois que vous avez rencontré ma très chère amie, Annie," dit-il pour faire la conversation.

Annie fermait les yeux, désespérée.

Bien sur.  
Quand elle les ouvrit, toutes les recrues la fixaient, avec des yeux de merlan fris. Elle détourna le regard vers Auggie tirant sur son bras discrètement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait partir.

"Hey, bonne nouvelle, j'ai retrouvé tes vêtements," dit-il, bien trop fort, avec un sourire bien trop fier se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait pour suivre Annie.  
"Ils étaient en dessous des coussins de mon canapé."

Annie ronchonna, mais surmonta son désarroi lié à comment ses vêtements avaient-ils pu atterrir sous les coussins du canapé et surtout comment diable avait il pu les retrouver à cet endroit, elle l'attrapa brutalement pour l'emmener loin de la table.

"Merci beaucoup," dit-elle sèchement , attrapant les cafés et se dirigeant vers la sortie. "Maintenant ces filles ne croiront jamais que nous ne sommes que des amis" siffla t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.  
"Peut être que maintenant elles arrêteront de me harceler lorsque je m'approcherai d'elles. Ces filles sont des tigresses, Annie. Elles pensent même que je ne peux pas les entendre."

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face, scrutant son visage.  
"Auggie Anderson, tu n'as pas…rassure moi?"

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est pas vrai!" s'écria t elle, consternée. "Tu l'as fait exprès!"

Tout en riant, il reprit son chemin vers les bureau.  
" Je ne peux divulguer aucune information à ce sujet."

"Tu me le payeras," jura-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

"Si ça peut t'aider à bien dormir," dit-il légèrement, envoyant un sourire narquois approximativement dans sa direction.

En voyant sont beau sourire et la façon dont cela lui faisait plisser les yeux, elle se mordit les lèvres, et prit rapidement une grande gorgée de café pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper les mots qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire_._

Ces mots qui lui trottaient dans l'esprit depuis la semaine précédente, depuis qu'elle était repassée du magnifique appartement d'Auggie au sien, chaque nuit, elle ne cessait de tourner dans son lit sans vraiment trouver le sommeil.

_**Tu**__ m'aides à dormir la nuit__._

* * *

note du traducteur :voila pour ce chapitre l'un de mes préférés, je ne peux rien promettre pour la suite! Mais les reviews sont appréciées.


End file.
